konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gash Bell
Gash Bell '(ガッシュ・ベル ''Gasshu Beru),'' ''also known as '''Zatch Bell in the VIZ translation, is one of the two main protagonists of Konjiki no Gash!!. ''He is the demon of the red spell book and is partnered with Kiyomaro Takamine. His spells are based on '''lightning' attacks. Gash was a weakling with no intention of winning the battle, but after befriending Kolulu and watching her book burn, he sets his goals on becoming a kind king to protect those that he cares about. Appearance Gash is a short child with short, spiky, and bright yellow hair. His eyes are large, completely circular, and golden. Like many demon, his eyes have a single thin vertical black line under them. He wears a mantle and short boots with white cuffs that are both colored dark green. In the anime, they are colored dark blue instead. He also wears a white bow under his neck that has a triangular golden brooch on it. Under his hair, he has extremely tiny horns that are regularly not able to be seen. Personality Gash acts very much like a typical young child. He is very easily excitable and will act before thinking. He tends to yell and run around often without ever stopping to think if he may be annoying someone. Like many demon, Gash has a very large appetite. His favorite food is yellowtail fish. If he ever has the opportunity to eat any, he will be ecstatic and eat and endless supply of them. He prefers to eat them while still alive and completely whole. He is very extroverted and is always looking for friends to play with. If Gash is ever put into a situation where he is forced to be by himself, he very quickly gets bored. If he ever gets completely isolated, he doesn't handle it well and tends to shut down. When meeting new people, he trusts everyone by default and hopes he can be everyone's friend. This can lead to him being overly naïve and easily misled if he tries to trust the wrong people. He values the friends he he does have above all else and deeply treasures them. Despite his childish attitude, he has an extremely large sense of justice, much like his partner Kiyomaro. If someone is being wronged, he will act completely serious and stand up for them. He will not hesitate in throwing his more durable body directly into an attack to protect someone weaker than him. When defying someone hurting someone else, he will act surprisingly mature and will call out someone's malicious nature. His glare when he is serious has made numerous opponents flinch and freeze in their tracks. In battle, he absolutely refuses to ever give up. No matter how bleak a situation is, he will push onward, even if he's the last person left that has not given up. If he starts feeling down, the reminder that he is fighting for his friends keeps his spirits up. His charisma and determination make him, along with Kiyomaro, the heart of the team that keeps everyone's morales up. Gash very strongly desires peace. While he does not hesitate getting into a battle if the situation calls for it, he would prefer to avoid as much conflict as he possibly can. If he ends up fighting someone that he can tell clearly does not want to fight, he will refuse to continue the battle, regardless if that puts himself into a situation where he can get hurt. He aims to become a king king to help spread peace throughout the demon world. However, he would be equally happy if it was another person with a kind heart on top of the throne.